Insatiable
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: *One-shot* This is pretty much nothing but very graphic Destiel smut centering around Dean, Cas, and the backseat of the Impala. If you don't like slash and smut, don't read this. Title from "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes.


**Author's Note:**

*****SMUT*****

**There's your warning! This is pretty much nothing but pure, straight, slashy smut! My first time writing anything this graphic, sorry for how awful it is! But I have a morbid fantasy about Dean and Cas doing **_**things**_** in the back of the Impala, so here are my wicked thoughts typed out. If you have an issue with slash and extremely graphic sex, then I suggest you get as far away from this fic as humanly possible. It's rated M for good reason. **

**Sex, language, and slash await you.**

* * *

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the sky. The open expanse of blackness and stars didn't offer its usual sense of familiarity. Sam was inside with Bobby doing research on the Mother of All, and he'd wanted to come outside and get some air. He was completely alone in the salvage yard with nothing but his dark thoughts for company. Not until now did he realize how stupid it was to think things might actually get easier once the Apocalypse was over.

Involuntarily, a pang went through him when he thought back to the months they'd spent fighting Lucifer, Michael and the end of the world. So yeah, that had been awful, but there had been some pretty good times thrown into the mix too. Most of them seemed to involve a currently absent angel that had seemingly forgotten how to care about anyone but himself.

_Selfish bastard, _he thought bitterly. They'd been there for him every single time he needed them, but when they needed him down here, needed his help, he was too busy with his angelic pissing match with Raphael. He still remembered the pain he'd felt when Castiel had up and left right after they'd finally defeated Lucifer and stopped the Apocalypse. Dean had needed him then, and as usual, Cas had tucked tail and ran away to deal with his own problems.

Getting off the hood of the Impala, he stood up and stared up at the sky. Anger took a hold of him, his body becoming tense with the sheer power of it. The hunter's hands were clenched at my sides so tightly that the nails sunk into his palms. Blood welled up under his nails and trickled briefly down his hand before falling to the ground.

"Cas, get your sorry ass down here!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Not a heartbeat later, there was a soft rustling sound from over his shoulder. He spun around and saw Cas was right behind him. Even in the dim lighting, Dean could see that he was pale and looked positively exhausted. It wasn't possible for angels to get tired that he knew of, but he looked like shit.

"What do you need, Dean?" he asked in a voice that sounded just as bad as he looked.

Rage had been building for quite awhile, and Dean would later decide that he couldn't be held responsible for his following actions. He grabbed the front of Castiel's trench coat and slammed him into the side of the Impala so hard that it dented the door. Oh well. He'd fix it later. Right now all of the fury he'd been feeling at the angel's vague answers and refusals to explain the Raphael situation was coming to the surface and would not be satisfied until it was through.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch. Me, Sam and Bobby have been busting our asses down here trying to figure out what the hell's going on with this Mother of All chick, and you can't even to be bothered to try to help? At one point, you actually gave a damn, or pretended to at least. What the fuck happened to you, Cas? I don't know if you remember when I told you don't ever change, but believe it or not, I meant it," he spat.

Dean's body was pressed fully against his, the entire weight of it holding him against the car. He had no illusions that Cas couldn't just snap and be on the other end of the salvage yard, but so far he hadn't pulled any of his angel crap. Blue eyes had been locked on jade green throughout the entire rant, the former looking detached and emotionless.

"Dean," he started, sounding more tired and weary than angry, "I want nothing more than to be here to help you and your brother, but do you even realize what I risk every single time I answer your calls?"

"Yeah, maybe Raphael scoring a few extra points while you're off the field. Big fucking deal," he replied coldly.

"I risk him _following_ me and _killing_ me every time I answer your calls. You have some nerve, Dean Winchester. Your world was coming to an end, and I didn't leave your side _once_. I was here the entire time, I was here every time you needed me. Now my world, my home is in complete and utter chaos and you could care less," he growled, reversing their positions with ease.

Despite his slender frame, he didn't seem to have the slightest issue pinning Dean to the car. Their faces were no more than two inches apart. A mixture of adrenaline and something the hunter couldn't identify left him wired to hell and back. He leaned even closer, his words coming out in a harsh whisper, his lips barely an inch from Cas' when he spoke in a furious tone.

"If you're so damn worried about what he could do to you, then why do you bother coming in the first place?"

"Because of _you_, Dean."

His voice wasn't accusing. If Dean didn't know any better, which he did, he would say it sounded almost tender. The hands pinning him to the car dropped, but the angel didn't move away. Dean opened his mouth to spit out a smartass retort, yet it died on his lips. Castiel sounded way too sincere for his liking. For some reason, his breath was stuck in his throat and his heart was pounding a mile per minute. All because of what Cas had just said.

"Cas here's the thing about humans…when we say stuff like that, it usually means…" Dean started, only to trail off.

The one thing he wasn't prepared for was hands framing his face and lips touching his with a surprising gentleness. Oh god. He was kissing Cas. Cas…who was male. And even worse…he liked it. It awoke a deep hunger he didn't even know was in there. The anger he'd been feeling melted away and he was shocked to find himself returning the kiss.

He wound his arms around Cas' waist and ran his tongue along the angel's lower lip, requesting entrance. Castiel didn't hesitate to open his mouth, nor did Dean hesitate to slide his tongue inside. Heat rushed down his body, and his jeans felt a hell of a lot tighter than they had five minutes ago. A low moan escaped Cas when Dean ground their hips together.

In a clear display of dominance, Dean turned them around and pinned Cas forcefully to the Impala, their bodies pressed so tightly together that it hurt. He'd never felt a better pain in his entire life. He pushed the Cas up so his legs could wrap around Dean's waist, and the angel complied immediately. A deep growl built in the hunter's throat when he felt a hardness similar to his own press against him through the material of their pants.

"Cas…tell me to stop…" he pleaded in spite of the fact he was unbuttoning the white button down shirt even as he spoke.

"Never," came the panted reply.

That husky, gravelly voice was even lower than usual, and Castiel's breath was coming out in short gasps. And _damn_ if that didn't turn Dean on even worse. It didn't help that Cas had one of those voices that you could listen to for hours without ever wanting to stop. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head and tossed it aside before regaining his grip; his short, blunt nails digging hard into the hunter's lower back.

As Dean sucked on Cas' lower lip, the latter jerked in response, his hips giving an involuntary thrust and the nails in Dean's back sunk in even harder. In everything short of a frenzy, Dean yanked the trench coat and shirt off of Castiel's shoulders. He licked his lips at the sight before him. Pale skin, a toned abdomen, and a faint trail of dark hair that disappeared at the waistband of his dress slacks.

Dean abruptly let go of the angel and yanked open the door of the Impala. "Get in," he growled.

Before long, Cas was laid out on the seat on his back, and Dean was on top of him. The former anger had drained from their eyes, and Dean couldn't help but notice the underlying innocence glittering in those unnaturally bright blue eyes. He had to remind himself he was going to be Cas' first, a fact that caused Dean's heart to tug in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

And his jeans were growing way too tight for him to continue forming coherent thoughts. He unclasped and unzipped Cas' slacks, pulling them along with his underwear down his legs before tossing them aside. They fell, forgotten, onto the floor of the Impala. _Damn…_Dean thought, taking in the naked expanse of toned muscle and perfection. His body was like a work of art it was so perfect.

Knowing he should have gave the angel some warning but too aroused to care, he leaned down and trailed his tongue down Castiel's erection. Cas jerked and gasped, his hips and back arching. Dean needed no further encouragement. He sucked the head of Castiel's hardness into his mouth, sucking gently.

"_Dean,"_ he gasped hoarsely, thrusting up into the hunter's mouth.

He knew he should pin Cas' hips down so he wouldn't choke, but the feel of that thick, hard member being shoved up into his mouth was fucking _amazing_. Eliciting a deep groan from both parties, he swallowed Castiel as far as he could, sucking for all it was worth. His tongue stroked the sensitive underside, and when this made Cas moan in pleasure, he increased the pressure.

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm just getting started," he intoned seductively, pulling his mouth off when he realized Cas was dangerously close to coming.

"Please…" the angel whimpered.

Dean had to resist to urge to tell Cas to keep begging, because as wrong as it was, the hunter got off on it. That rough, throaty voice so openly pleading…it sent yet another wave of arousal through him. Not that the sight of Cas naked, laid out on his back, wasn't arousing enough.

In a blur of rapid motion, Castiel had Dean on his back, panting as he straddled the hunter. A sharp intake of breath escaped Dean when he felt their erections press tightly together. Oh _god_. He threw his head back and moaned, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist and drawing him closer, desperate to get more of that wonderful friction. Quick on the uptake, Castiel hesitantly and slowly started rocking his hips.

"Oh _fuck_…Cas…" Dean gasped. "_Move_, dammit."

The usually dominant hunter was completely glad to let Castiel be on top of him, because he was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust if Cas wouldn't move like he was so pathetically ordering him to. Dropping his legs from the angel's waist, he shifted so the angel could access him easier. His thighs parted, and he found himself spreading for Castiel like a whore.

Those blue eyes were dark and almost black with lust as he braced his hands on Dean's shoulders. He shifted slightly before moving his hips experimentally, and when this brought a low but deep noise of pleasure from Dean, he thrust against him. Dean nearly went over the edge at that one movement. His hands found Cas' hips, seeking something to hold on to. He gripped them tightly and screamed out when Cas started thrusting. Hard.

He held on for dear life, swallowing back another cry as their achingly hard cocks were thrust against each other. Not to mention that he lost track of how many times he said the angel's name, sometimes gasping it and sometimes screaming it. For a virgin, Cas was one hell of a sex partner. The best Dean had ever had, actually.

"Dean, something's happening," he gasped out.

"Let it happen, Cas," Dean whispered into the angel's ear.

If Castiel had any intentions of a reply, it was soon thrown out the window. His eyes closed and he buried his face in Dean's shoulder, his movements becoming faster and more desperate. Dean knew they were both on the brink of oblivion, and he rocked his hips in time with Castiel's thrusts, whimpering as he neared release. The rocking rapidly progressed from movements of the hips to outright humping.

"_Fuck!" _Dean yelled as he came, with Cas being thrown over the edge shortly after.

As the angel's body was thrown into orgasm, Cas started making noises that were worthy of a porn video. Growls and moans that Dean wanted to listen to forever. The hunter felt the waves subsiding, and he sighed deeply and tried to keep himself for taking Cas into his arms as he usually did after having sex with someone. This was different though.

He had no idea what it meant to Castiel, meaning he couldn't step over his boundaries without knowing first. Even though he'd resisted the urge, he still ended up with the sleepy angel in his arms. Cas hadn't moved from his lap, and his head still leaned against Dean's shoulder, leaving them in a comfortable embrace.

A moment later after getting past the post coital exhaustuon, Cas ran his fingers over Dean's taut abdomen, some of the leftover wetness from the hunter's orgasm collecting on his fingers. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he slid the index finger in his mouth and sucked on it gently. In spite of having just come, the act made Dean harden yet again. Cas closed his eyes and repositioned himself so he could lick the come from Dean's body.

"Oh god damn…" Dean whispered lustfully as a wet tongue made its way across his abs and groin.

Thankfully Castiel was too occupied to scold Dean for taking the Lord's name in vain. Dean panted heavily and spread his legs yet again, feeling like nothing more than a horny slut. But any form of coherent thought was quickly erased when curiosity got the best of Castiel and he started sucking on Dean's hard member.

Dean lost track of how many orgasms he had that night.


End file.
